List of cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit
Walt Disney Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Daisy Duck Goofy Pluto Pete Horace Horsecollar Clarabelle Cow Huey, Dewey and Louie Clara Cluck Jose Carioca Peter Pig from The Wise Little Hen and The Band Concert Chip 'n' Dale (deleted) Dolores the Elephant (deleted) Bucky Bug from Bugs in Love Merry Dwarves from The Merry Dwarves Trees and Flowers from Flowers and Trees Sun from Father Noah's Ark Three Little Pigs, Big Bad Wolf, and Little Red Riding Hood Orphans from Orphan's Benefit Toby Tortoise, Girl Bunnies and Animal Pedestrians from The Tortoise and the Hare Water Babies from Water Babies Colorful Quilted Floor from Lullaby Land Jenny Wren from Who Killed Cock Robin? Cock o' the Walk from Cock o' the Walk Elmer Elephant and Joe Giraffe from Elmer Elephant Snow White, Seven Dwarfs, Queen Grimhilde (appearing as apple witch), One of the Vultures (deleted) and Forest Animals from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Ferdinand the Bull from Ferdinand the Bull Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Lampwick and Monstro (deleted) from Pinocchio Prince Saxophone (deleted) and Isle of Jazz from Music Land Casey Jones from The Brave Engineer (deleted) Brooms, Hyacinth Hippo, Madame Upanova, Ben Ali Gator (deleted), Peter Pegasus, Cossack Flowers, One of the Unicorns, One of the Centaurettes (deleted), Zeus (deleted), Cupids and Chinese Mushrooms from Fantasia Reluctant Dragon and Sir Giles from The Reluctant Dragon Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse (deleted), Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior and One of the Clowns from Dumbo Bambi, Great Prince, Faline, Thumper (mentioned) and Flower from Bambi Pedro the Plane from Saludos Amigos Ben Buzzard from The Flying Jalopy Emotion from Reason & Emotion Character resembling Monte the Pelican from The Pelican and the Snipe Chicken Little from Chicken Little Peter and Hat resembling Johnny Fedora from Make Mine Music Br'er Bear, Br'er Rabbit (deleted), Tar Baby, Hummingbirds and Sister Moles from Song of the South Willie the Giant and Golden Harp from Fun and Fancy Free Forest Animals from Melody Time Danny from So Dear to My Heart Mr. Toad, Ichabod's Horse (deleted), Ichabod Crane (deleted) and Cyril Proudbottom from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Mr. Walker from Motor Mania Alice (mentioned), Bill the Lizard, Tweedledum, Cheshire Cat, Doorknob and Character resembling Bulb-horn Bird from Alice in Wonderland Sheep resembling Lambert's Mother from Lambert the Sheepish Lion Apartments and Skyscrapers from The Little House Witch Hazel and Beelzebub from Trick or Treat Several Vehicles from Susie the Little Blue Coupe Peter Pan (mentioned), Princess Tiger Lily (deleted), Tinker Bell, John Darling, Peter Pan's Shadow and Rhinoceros from Peter Pan Jock from Lady and the Tramp (deleted) Maleficent's Goons from Sleeping Beauty Bull resembling Babe from Paul Bunyan Penguin Waiters and Silhouette version of Mary Poppins from Mary Poppins Flaps the Vulture and Snake-like Character resembling Kaa from The Jungle Book Colonel from One Hundred and One Dalmatians (deleted) Piglet from Winnie the Pooh Featurettes Warner Bros. Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Elmer Fudd Porky Pig Yosemite Sam Tweety Sylvester Foghorn Leghorn Road Runner Wile E. Coyote Marvin the Martian Sam Sheepdog Speedy Gonzales Bugs Bunny Prototype Grey colored version of Marc Antony Inki (deleted) Yoyo Dodo from Porky in Wackyland and Dough for the Do-Do Character resembling George the Fox from Of Fox and Hounds Gorilla Waiter from Lady, Play Your Mandolin! (deleted) Pete Puma from Rabbit's Kin (deleted) Character resembling Gracie the Fighting Kangaroo from Pop 'Im Pop! Toro the Bull from Bully for Bugs Minah Bird (deleted) Owl Jolson from I Love to Singa (deleted) Same Song from Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! Ralph Wolf (deleted) Tasmanian Devil (deleted) Mac and Tosh (deleted) Playboy Penguin (deleted) Charlie Dog (deleted) Beaky Buzzard (deleted) Penelope Pussycat (deleted) Henery Hawk (deleted) Barnyard Dawg (deleted) Granny (deleted) Gossamer (deleted) Character resembling Cecil Turtle Witch Hazel (deleted) Pepe Le Pew (deleted) Claude Cat (deleted) Character resembling Michigan J. Frog Petunia Pig (deleted) Hippety Hopper (deleted) MGM Droopy Spike Screwy Squirrel (mentioned) Meathead the Dog Benny Burro Barney Bear Junior (deleted) Tyke (deleted) Purple colored version of George Octopus from Half-Pint Pygmy Tom and Jerry (deleted) Wolf from Red Hot Riding Hood (deleted) Police Inspector from Who Killed Who (deleted) Rural Rooster from The Hick Chick (deleted) Turkey from Jerky Turkey (deleted) Flip the Frog (deleted) Orace (deleted) Cat from The Cat That Hated People (deleted) Willie Whopper Mary Two of the Animals from King Size Canary (deleted) Paramount Pictures Betty Boop Character resembling Koko the Clown Wiffle Piffle from Whoops! I’m a Cowboy and The Hot Air Salesman Little Lulu (deleted) Joker (the harlequin jack-in-the-box logo for Noveltoons) Popeye (deleted) Bluto (deleted) Olive Oyl (deleted) Superman (deleted)(1940's) Casper the Friendly Ghost (deleted) Baby Huey (deleted) Herman and Katnip (deleted) Moon from By the Light of the Silvery Moon (deleted) Universal Studios Woody Woodpecker Character resembling Wally Walrus Gold colored version of Papa Panda Gabby Gator Andy Panda (deleted) One of the Clouds from Pantry Panic (deleted) Chilly Willy (mentioned) Dinky Doodle (mentioned) 20th Century Fox Pictures Character resembling Gandy Goose Timid Pig from How Wet Was My Ocean and Seeing Ghosts Looey Lion from The Temperamental Lion, The Lyin' Lion and Mrs. Jones Rest Farm Mighty Mouse (deleted) Heckle and Jeckle (deleted) Dinky Duck (deleted) Pat Sullivan Felix the Cat Columbia Pictures The Fox and the Crow (deleted) Dick Tracy (deleted) Yakky Doodle (deleted) Special Edition DVD Cameos Numerous characters that did not make cameos in the film made a few on the menus of the Special Edition DVD. Note: Most can be seen in the second disc. Lady Tremaine from Cinderella The Bread-and-Butterflies from Alice in Wonderland Elliott from Pete's Dragon Emperor Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove these characters (or, in the cases of characters such as Tinker Bell and Marvin the Martian, the animated versions of them that appear in the film) were created or adapted to cartoons after 1948. But as screenplay writer Peter S. Seaman said, "The aim was entertainment, not animation history." It also has been argued that the characters may have "existed" in the Toon world before being "discovered" and featured in real productions.